wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeb Colter
In the 1990s, he appeared in the World Wrestling Federation. He was the manager of The Blu Brothers and, later, Justin "Hawk" Bradshaw. On February 11, 2013, Zebekiah returned to WWE under the name of Zeb Colter, where he managed Jack Swagger. Colter received his first match on the April 1, 2013 edition of Raw against Alberto Del Rio, but seemed unable to actually wrestle. He ended up losing by disqualification and then he and Jack Swagger attacked Del Rio, repeatedly smacking him with Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez's crutches, who stayed at ringside and caused a distraction after Del Rio had told him to stay out of danger. On the April 8 episode of Raw, Colter teamed with Swagger in a Handicap match against Del Rio, though Colter never officially entered the ring, they were defeated by Del Rio by submission on Swagger. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Colter was involved in a triple-threat match with Rodriguez and Big E Langston (representing Dolph Ziggler), with the winner being able to determine the stipulation for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules. Colter lost the match after being pinned by Rodriguez. On the June 17th episode of Raw, after Jack Swagger suffered a hand injury, Colter aligned himself with Antonio Cesaro, who after defeating William Regal, covered him with the Gadsden flag. He did the same to Sin Cara the next week. Upon Swagger's return, Colter paired he and Cesaro as "The Real Americans". Both competed in the 2013 World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match but were unsuccessful. In October, Colter and the Real Americans began a feud with the new Latino tag team Los Matadores, claiming (as he had previously with Del Rio) that they had illegally entered the country. Colter feuded personally with El Torito, who gored him twice in the run-up to the event. Los Matadores defeated the Real Americans by pinfall at the Hell in a Cell PPV. The Real Americans were also entered into an elimination rules Fatal Four-Way tag team match at TLC, but they were the second team to be eliminated. In January 2014, Colter started using a wheelchair after receiving a KO punch from The Big Show. He soon recovered and began to motivate his associates more to win their matches. Cesaro dumped Colter as his manager on the Raw following WrestleMania XXX, instead revealing that he was a new client of Paul Heyman. This therefore ended Cesaro's association with Swagger and Colter. Colter also started a feud with Paul Heyman, after accusing Heyman of "stealing" Cesaro from him. He still managed Swagger, however. Colter and Swagger were then involved in a segment with the debuting Adam Rose for being lemons. Rose would go on to beat Swagger in singles competition. On the June 30 episode of Raw, Swagger and Zeb would turn face after confronting Lana and Rusev. Also on the July 4 edition of SmackDown, Swagger and Zeb once again confronted Lana and Rusev. In this episode Zeb asked Lana who invented the internet, the car and who got a man on the moon first, trying to put over that the USA was greater than Russia. On August 18th at SummerSlam, Colter checked on Swagger to see if he was ok from passing out to the Accolade until Rusev kicked Zeb in the face. Colter then was absent for two weeks before returning to be in Swagger's corner on the September 2 episode of RAW. On the December 1 episode of Raw, Colter was the victim of a storyline attack by Rusev in the backstage area where Colter's leg was "broken" (writing Colter off of television for nearly 11 months) to set up a match between Rusev and Jack Swagger for the United States Championship at the TLC PPV, though Swagger was unsuccessful in winning the title. After taking a hiatus from WWE television, Colter made his return on October 25 at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view as a heel and now (kayfabe) disabled, where he announced that the returning Alberto Del Rio would answer John Cena's Open Challenge for Cena's United States Championship, where Del Rio was victorious. The Raw after Hell in a Cell, Colter appeared with Del Rio and claimed they were real "MexAmericans". On the December 7 episode of Raw, Del Rio ended his partnership with Zeb Colter. On May 6, 2016, Colter was released from WWE. Category:Managers Category:Current Alumni